camilacabellofandomcom-20200222-history
Living Proof
|artist = Camila Cabello |released = November 15, 2019 |recorded = |studio = |genre = PopCamila Cabello Shares New Single "Living Proof": Listen |length = 3:14 |album = Romance |label = Epic Records, Syco Music |writer = Camila Cabello, Mattias Larsson, Robin Fredriksson, Justin Tranter, Ali Tamposi |producer = Mattman and Robin, |previous = Easy |next = My Oh My |previous track = Shameless |next track = Should've Said It |video = Camila Cabello - Living Proof }} "Living Proof" is the second track and fifth single from Camila Cabello's sophomore studio album, Romance (2019). It was released in November 16, 2019, along with the album pre-order as an instant grant and it was written by Cabello with Mattias Larsson, Robin Fredriksson, Justin Tranter and Ali Tamposi, and produced by Mattman & Robin. In the song, Cabello uses religious imagery to describe her relationship with her lover, in addition to a falsetto used "in stomping and catchy chorus". The song's opening contains a sample of a recording by Andy Jones for his The Africa Heartwood Project, which contains orphans singing. Background Cabello first teased the song in February 2019.LISTEN: Camila Cabello Shares 'Living Proof' She later announced the song's release on November 13, 2019.camila on Instagram: "I can’t believe this is happening. Romance. December 6...." Cabello has stated that the song is one of her favorites she wrote for Romance, stating that it was "her way of coping as a hopeless romantic".Camila Cabello Drops New Song 'Living Proof' -- One of Her Favorite Tracks From Upcoming 'Romance' AlbumCamila Cabello Is Thankful For Her Crush On The Joyful Single ‘Living Proof’ The song opens with a clapping beat and a steady guitar and the opening contains a sample of a recording by Andy Jones for his The Africa Heartwood Project, which contains orphans singing.Album Review: “Romance” by Camila Cabello Music video The official music video, directed by Alan Ferguson, was released on November 24, 2019, the night of her American Music Awards performance.Camila Cabello's 'Living Proof' Music Video Arrives Ahead of 2019 AMAs: Watch It was inspired by the John Everett Millais painting Ophelia, which depicted the fictional Shakespearean character floating in a pool covered in flowers.Camila Cabello Drifts Like Ophelia in ‘Living Proof’ Video Throughout the video, she is seen frolicking with a group of dancers and laying in a bed of petals. As of January 2020, it has over 12.8 million views and 415 thousand likes on YouTube. Live performances Cabello debuted the song at the American Music Awards, where she also performed "Señorita" alongside Shawn Mendes and "Shake It Off" alongside Taylor Swift and Halsey. On December 5, 2019 Cabello performed the song on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon,Camila Cabello Opens Up About Her Pet Name For Shawn Mendes, Performs 'Living Proof' on 'Fallon' as well as on The Ellen DeGeneres Show the next day.Camila Cabello Finds Salvation in Pink With ‘Living Proof’ Performance on ‘Ellen’ Gallery Screencaps= Videos Camila Cabello - Living Proof (Live from the 2019 AMAs) Camila Cabello - Behind the Scenes of Living Proof Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Songs from Romance Category:Released Songs Category:Romance